It is well known in the prior art that handling of a hose containing water and other fluids under pressure is difficult because of the inherent inability to firmly grip the hose. Indeed, it is particularly difficult to securely grip such a hose at or near the nozzle, whereby the stream of water may be conveniently and reliably aimed at a specific target.
It is another limitation of the prior art that to maintain a stream of high-pressure fluid in a hose and the like typically quickly causes fatigue in the hands, wrists, and forearms. This, of course, is even more apparent under adverse conditions of heat and uncertain footing, which typify a fire fighting environment.
Modern equipment commonly used by industrial and municipal fire fighting organizations supply large volumes of water at nozzle pressures in excess of 130 psi. Accordingly, at least two fire fighters are needed to handle even a small, one and three quarter inches (1¾ in.), diameter hose. As is well known by those skilled in the art, one fire fighter is responsible for directing the stream of water at the nozzle, and at least one other fire fighter is responsible for backing up the nozzle fire fighter by relieving the hose pressure caused by the rapid movement of water through the hose, which is exacerbated at the nozzle by the resultant venturi effect. Where and when feasible, a third fire fighter assists the second fire fighter to stabilize and advance or withdraw the hose at the direction of the nozzle fire fighter. As is known to those skilled in the art, as many as six fire fighters may be needed to effectively control a large diameter hose of approximately two and one half inches (2½ in.).
Heretofore in the art there have been limited means for fire fighters to grip a hose, pursuant to attempting to stabilize its operation, whereby the fire fighter controlling the nozzle may conveniently and reliably aim the flow of water therefrom. Indeed, such fire fighters conventionally wrap their fingers around the hose and apply continual pressure to maintain contact therewith. In addition to being only marginally effective, this method causes fatigue in the hands, wrists, and forearms after only a short duration. Alternative approaches to accomplish this purpose are to wrap an arm around the hose or to use a sling to attach the hose to a fire fighter's shoulder remote of the hose. But these approaches have also met with only limited success.
As an attempt to overcome some of the disadvantages of the prior art, Dalton, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,071, disclosed a hose and nozzle attachment intended for use by a fire fighter handling a nozzle. It is now common in the art for fire fighting hoses to contain pistol grips adjacent the nozzle. While such pistol grips afford the nozzle fire fighter a means to improve the grip at the nozzle, unfortunately, no means is provided to permit fire fighters situated remotely of a hose nozzle to effectively support the hose at varying locations thereupon.
In another prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 730,119, Hanson and Adams taught a spanner device which provides a means for carrying or securing a portion of hose, pipe, and the like. This device is configured with opposite hook portions for receiving a hose of circular cross section, but fails to enable such hose to be expeditiously and abuttably attached thereto whereby one or more fire fighters may support the nozzle fire fighter at varying locations along the hose's length.
Accordingly, these limitations and disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention and improved means and techniques are provided which are useful for gripping fire-fighting hoses and the like at locations remote from the nozzle thereof.
It is thus a desire to provide an improved apparatus and method for providing a pistol grip for fire fighters located at varying hose positions to support the nozzle fire fighter. The present invention attaches quickly to any hose location in a convenient wrist motion whereby a portion of hose is inserted into a transversal member medially and contiguously disposed of two matched engaging members. Hose portions remote of the nozzle are abuttably engaged therein and may also be expeditiously adjusted as appropriate during fire fighting activities. Since the hose is kept in place by frictional forces therealong, pressure applied by the fire fighter is not required, thereby mitigating the likelihood of fatigue occurring in the hands, wrists, and/or forearms.
Preferably, this device enables reducing strain in and concomitant fatigue of the hands, wrists, and forearms caused by a fire fighter holding and attempting to control a hose with high pressure water passing therethrough.
Accordingly, in accordance with the present invention, methods and means are provided to enable fire fighters to control a hose containing high pressure water without their having to continuously apply finger and hand pressure to grip the hose.
As should be appreciated by those skilled in the art, support for a fire fighter holding a nozzle is readily provided by the present invention whereby fire fighters may effectively grip the hose at various locations thereon and relieve pressure otherwise occurring at or near the nozzle.
Preferably, this device will allow the hose portions to be easily inserted into and abuttably engaged with the present invention, thereby stabilizing the hose and permitting the fire fighter holding the nozzle thereof to effectively aim the water stream with only minimal strain occurring in his hands, wrists, and/or forearms.